Plus Anima Randomy Goodness
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: A series of drabbles,oneshots, songfics, ect. of plus anima. Why? because there aren't enough Plus anima stories out there. Rated T just in case. people who flame me will have Senri sicked on them. ok maybe not Senri, but i will sick something on you.
1. Cooro's Just A Kid

Hi! this is my plus anima drabble series. I hope you like it. I haven't seen many plus anima stories out there so i thought it'd be cool to make a drabble series. Oh! and if anyone has read my Host Club story, don't worry, i haven't given up on it. The plot bunny is evil and made me have a writers block and forced me to write this instead. Not that i mind though.

**Declaimer: i don't own anima or the song. I do own Patrice, Cody, Zane, and Sister Rosa (you'll find out later).**

_**

* * *

****I woke up it was 7 **_

_**I waited til 11 **_

_**Just to figure out that **_

_**No one would call **_

Cooro's eyes fluttered open. Harsh sunlight glared into the window of his small, near-empty room.

He jumped out of bed and looked out the window.

"It's pretty early," He noted. "I'll wait for a while until the other kids wake up."

Cooro happily turned and sat on his bed to wait. An hour passed, then two, three, and finally four. No one had come.

Cooro blinked in confusion and walked out of his room and into the hallway. As he looked for the other kids, he heard a voice.

"Good morning, Cooro. I see you slept in late." A woman said.

"Actually, Sister Rosa, I got up a long time ago. I was just looking for the others." Cooro explained.

"Cooro," the nun started. "The other children left about two hours ago to go down to the lake.Didn't anyone come to tell you?"

"No," Cooro replied, slightly hurt. Then he smiled and chuckled. "Hehe guess they just got sidetracked. Oh well, I'll just wait until they come back."

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else, rather than wait?" Sister Rosa asked.

"Nope! I'm good!"Cooro said cheerfully.

_**I think I've got a lot of friends **_

_**But I don't hear from them **_

Cooro walked out of his room and heard other kids laughing and joking. Cooro smiled. It was his friend. He turned the corner and greeted each of them warmly.

"Hi Cody! Hi Patrice! Hi Zane!"

The three kids stopped laughing and starred at him.

"Oh, hi, Cooro." Patrice groaned.

Zane and Cody looked at her and each other and rolled their eyes. Even though Cooro thought they were his friends, the truth was they _hated_ him.

"What are you guys doing?" Cooro asked innocently.

"What the hell do you think we're doing? We're getting ready for the festival tonight." Zane snapped.

"Oooo. A festival?! Cool! Can I come?" Cooro asked eagerly.

Patrice, Cody, and Zane looked at each other. They began to whisper and Patrice smiled.

"Of course, Cooro! We'll come to get you before we go." she said.

"YAY!" Cooro cheered.

_**What's another night all alone **_

_**When you're spending every day on your own **_

_"It's getting late," _Cooro thought. _"Wonder where they are." _

He got up and began to walk down the halls of the orphanage, looking for his friends.

"Cooro?" someone asked.

Cooro looked up and smiled.

"Hiya, Sister Rosa! Do you know where Patrice, Cody, and Zane are?" Cooro asked.

Sister Rosa's face fell.

"They're at the festival, Cooro. Didn't they tell you?"

"No, they said they would come and get me." Cooro looked at the ground sadly. He gave a weak smile and said.

"Oh well. There'll be other festivals," he pretended to yawn and turned to go back to his room. "I'm kinda sleepy, anyway. I'm gonna go to bed."

_**And here it goes **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**And life is a nightmare **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I know that it's not fair **_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is **_

_**Having more fun than me **_

_**Tonight**_

"Hiya guys!"Cooro greeted. "How was the festival last night?"

Patrice, Zane, and Cody glared at him.

"It was fine." Cody said coldly.

"Aw, I wish I went, but I had a great dream last night! Wanna hear about it?!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Patrice snapped.

"Last night," Cooro began. "I had a dream that I met my family. I had a mom, a dad, and an older sister! It was really nice. We were all one big happy family."

Cooro's 'friends' blinked at him and suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cooro asked, laughing.

"Yeah right! Like _you_ of all people would have a family!" Zane sneered.

"Yeah, your parents were probably killed by assassins or something." Cody added.

"N-no! That's not what happend," Patrice managed to say through her giggle fits. "His mom had him and was so upset that she had an ugly ass baby that she died and his dad threw him off a cliff to get rid of him! That's how he got his Plus Anima powers!"

At that, Cody and Zane began to laugh even harder.

Cooro just stood there. He slowly turned around and walked back to his room.

_"Well, at least their happy and I make them laugh." _Cooro thought. But, he knew deep down, what they said had hurt him.

_**And maybe when the night is dead **_

_**I'll crawl into my bed **_

_**Staring at these 4 walls again **_

Cooro lied in his bed, thinking about what his life would be like if he had a family.

_"It wouldn't be_ that_ great," _he thought. _"If I wasn't an orphan, I might not have gotten __my plus anima powers." _

He listened as the nuns told Cody and Zane to quiet down and get some sleep next door. Cooro smiled.

"What am I thinking," Cooro laughed. "I have a family. Patrice, Cody, and Zane. Their my family!"

But, even still, he still kinda wished they were a little nicer to him. But, then again, brothers and sisters were always mean to each other sometimes.Weren't they?

_**I'll try to think about the last time **_

_**I had a good time **_

Cooro thought about the last real time he had fun. It was probably when he, Patrice, Zane, and Cody played hide and seek last winter when they were in a neighboring town.

He remembered that he had hidden in a bush and waited for them to find him. They didn't.

Cooro also remembered waiting a long time, finally getting fed up with waiting, and falling in a hole and getting buried in the snow for a couple of days.

Weird thing was, when he finally got back, his friends didn't even seem to notice he was gone.

_**Everyone's got somewhere to go **_

_**And they're gonna leave me here **_

_**On my own **_

Cooro realizedthat he really didn't spend to much time with Patrice, Cody, and Zane. Maybe it was because they were always running off to random places and forgetting him behind by accident.

But, they ran off to play, the harder it was for Cooro to believe that they left him by 'accident'.

_**And here it goes **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**And life is a nightmare **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I know that it's not fair **_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is **_

_**Having more fun than me **_

"Hey, Patrice! What are you doing?" Cooro asked the red-haired girl asshe climbed a large tree.

"What do you think I'm doing, retard," the hazel eyed girl snapped. "I'm climbing this tree."

Cooro blinked and his wings came out of his back. He took off into the air and landed on the branch next to Patrice.

"It's fun isn't it?" Cooro asked cheerfully.

"Yeah it is. Now leave me alone!" Patrice snapped.

Cooro flinchedat the harshness in her voice. He stood up and was about to leave when a bee flew right in front of his face.

"BEE!!!!!!" Cooro screamed. He began to freak out and his wings started beating rapidly.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging those things!" Patrice yelled.

Suddenly, Cooro backed up and one of his wings hit Patrice by accident.

Patrice gave out an ear-splitting scream and began to fall out of the tree. Cooro spun around and watched in horror as she came close to hitting the ground.

"PATRICE!" Cooro yelled.

He flew downwards as fast as he could in attempt to catch patrice before she fell. But it was to late. Patrice hit the ground with a thud and Cooro heard a sickening cracking sound.

"Patrice!" Cooro called. He landed next to her and bent down.

Relief washed over him when he realized that she was still alive. He also noticed that her arm was bent in a weird position.

"YOU MONSTER! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" someone screamed.

Cooro looked up and saw Cody and Zane running towards him. Cody kneeled down next to Patrice and Zane violently pushed Cooro away.

_**What the hell is wrong with me **_

_**Don't fit in with anybody **_

_**How did this happen to me? **_

"Look what you did!" Cody yelled.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Cooro replied.

"You wanna know why we hate you and you don't fit in with us," Zane snapped. "It's because you're a Plus Anima! You're a filthy, dirty, hideous, Monster! No one will ever accept or love you because of that!"

Cooro blinked back tears. For the first time in his life, he realized that everyone _did_ hate him because of his powers.

"Leave," Cody barked. "Leave and never come back! Get out of here now, monster!"

Cody picked up a rock and threw it at Cooro. Cooro jumped up and dodged it, but more rocks kept coming. As the crow anima started to fly away, he felt a rock come in contact with his wing and fell to the ground.

"Ha ha! It's like killing a bird with one stone!" Zane laughed.

Cooro stood up, wincing at the pain in his now bleeding wing and ran.

_**Wide awake I'm bored **_

_**And I can't fall asleep **_

_**And every night is **_

_**The worst night ever **_

Cooro was curled up into a ball. His giant black wing protected himas he cried his heart out.

His so called 'family' had just disowned him! But, what was worst was the fact that it would be Cooro's fault if Patrice ended up being seriously hurt.

"I wanna go home." Cooro whispered through the tears. He kept repeating that sentence over and over. But he knew that he didn't have a home, not anymore.

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

"Hey, a circus." Cooro murmured.

It had been about two months since he left the orphanage. He flew over to the biggest tent and peeked inside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, behold," the ringmaster boomed. "The Silver Princess!"

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**And life is a nightmare **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I know that it's not fair **_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is **_

_**Nobody wants to be alone in the world **_

"No, please stop! Don't leave me!" Cooro yelled in his sleep.

"Cooro! Cooro! Wake up!" a voice said urgently.

Cooro opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by his friends.

"My God, I swear you get louder every day." Husky snapped.

Nana glared at him and looked back to Cooro.

"Are you okay, Cooro?" She asked.

Cooro blinked and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream that you guys hated me and left me." he whispered.

Cooro felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw Nana hugging him.

"Don't worry. That'll never happen." She assured him.

Cooro nodded and buried his head into her shoulder. He smiled and knew that, as long as Husky, Nana, and Senri were with him, he would never be alone. With them, he was home with his family.

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**And life is a nightmare **_

_**I'm just a kid **_

_**I know that it's not fair **_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is **_

_**Nobody wants to be alone in the world **_

_**Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is **_

_**Having more fun than me tonight **_

_**I'm all alone tonight **_

_**Nobody cares tonight **_

_**Cuz I'm just a kid tonight **_

"_This place looks familiar." _Cooro thought.

"Hey guys," the fifteen-year-old boy asked. "Have we been here before?"

Nana, Husky, and Senri looked at each other.

"Not that we know of, Cooro." Nana answered.

Cooro and his friends turned the corner and saw three people laughing. When they spotted Cooro, they froze. Cooro just stood and starred at them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The blond boy asked coldly.

"Get the hell out of here!" snapped the dark haired boy.

Cooro blinked in confusion. Suddenly, he remembered why this place was familiar. It was the place he'd run away from three years ago. He was near the orphanage!

It dawned on Cooro who these three people were, too.

"Z-zane? Cody? Patrice?" he asked breathlessly.

Zane picked up a rock and chucked it at Cooro, making contact with his head. The blow from the rock was so powerful that it knocked Cooro to the ground.

"Cooro!" Nana shrieked. She glared at the laughing boys and stomped over to Zane.

" Hay, blondie," she snapped, standing on her tip-toes to meet his eyes. "Knock it off and stop messing with my friend!"

"Oh, this is _not_ gonna end well." Husky muttered. Senri nodded in agreement.

"Hehe. Hey, Cooro," Cody sneered. "The chick with you?" He reached form behind her and grabbed Nana by her arms.

"Well, I'll give you this, Cooro," Zane said, tracing Nana's face with his thumb. "You sure got a good taste in girls. Mind if we take this one off your hands?"

Cooro, Husky, and Senri's eyes widened in fear. Nana was doing her best to fight against the two boys, but it was not use. They were too strong. Patrice just stood there, looking from Husky to Senri to Nana and back to Husky. It was like she was trying to process something.

"How 'bout you be a good girl and give me a little kiss?" Zane laughed, moving his face closer to the now crying Nana.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Nana yelled.

Husky suddenly bolted from where he was standing and yelled "NANA! SCREAM!"

Cooro and Senri covered their ears as Nana let out a super-sonic screech that caused Zane and Cody to let go of her and stumble backward.

Husky raised his staff over his head and slammed it into the side of Zane's head. He grabbed Nana by the hand and pulled her behind him protectively. Husky backed up until he and Nana were standing beside Cooro and Senri again.

"Why you little," Cody growled.

"Guys, be careful! Their all plus anima!" Patrice yelled.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out, Patrice!" Zane snapped.

"Then leave us alone!" Nana barked, stomping a foot closer to them.

"Well, since their monsters," Cody said, picking up a bow and arrow by his foot. His strung the bow and pulled the arrow back. "I say we get rid of them."

"CODY, NO!" Patrice yelled as he aimed the arrow at Nana.

Cody let go and shot the arrow. It zoomed towards Nana at an extremely fast speed.

"NANA!" Husky, Cooro, and Senri screamed.

Nana held her arms up to shield her face, closed her eyes, and waited for the blow. But, it never came. Instead, she felt two hands grip her shoulders and heard a scream of pain.

Nana's eyes shot open and gaped at what she saw. Cooro was holding onto her with his giant black wings spread out in front of them. A small trickle of dark blood slowly ran down one of the wings, drenching and staining the black feathers with blood.

"Cooro!" She gasped.

"I-it's ok, the arrows not in deep. I'll live." he managed to say.

Husky and Senri were about to charge at Zane and Cody when Cooro looked at him.

"Guys, stop. I'm fine."

Cooro turned and faced Patrice, Zane, and Cody, who were starring at him in shock.

"I'll leave your family alone, as long as you do the same with mine. We'll leave and never come back if you do that." he said.

"Hold still," Husky commanded. He reach up to the arrow sticking out of Cooro's wing and pulled it out.

"Get out of here now!" Cody barked.

"Hey, our friend is hurt! Give us a damn minute to help him and we'll be on our way. If you don't like it, tough!" Husky snapped.

Zane, Patrice, and Cody waited as Nana, Senri, and Husky tended to Cooro's wing. Once they had it bandaged up, they stood up and began to leave.

"Hey, I'm curious," Cooro suddenly said, turning to Patrice, Cody, and Zane. "If you guy's hate plus anima, why do you still hang around with Patrice?"

"WHAT?!" everyone (save Senri) exclaimed.

"Patrice isn't a plus anima!" Zane snapped.

Senri walked over to Patrice, gently grabbed a lock of her hair and sniffed it.

"Fox." he said.

"Patrice," Cody cried. "I-is it true?"

Patrice looked at the ground sadly and nodded.

"When did it happen?" Zane asked coldly.

"When I got chased by those muggers a couple of years ago." she whispered.

"Do you guys think _she's_ a monster now?" Cooro asked.

Cody and Zane said nothing.

Cooro walked up to Patrice and held out his hand.

"If they think you're a monster now, and they do to you what they did to me, you're welcome to come with us." he offered.

Patrice looked at Cooro in shock. After all the mean things she'd done to him in the past, he was willing to let her come with him.

She was just about to take his hand when Zane and Cody pushed in front of her.

"No way is she going with you, raven boy." Cody snapped.

"Actually, I'm a crow plus anima." Cooro corrected.

"Whatever, just because Patrice is the way she is doesn't mean we'll disown her! So stop trying to break our family apart and go back to yours." Zane snapped.

Cooro blinked and smiled.

"Okay," he turned to his friends and said. "Come on guys, lets go."

As they left, Cooro looked over his shoulder and saw Patrice showing her family her anima form. Cody was asking multiple questions and Zane was playing with her fox like ears.

Cooro smiled.

_"Maybe, if everyone just accepted that plus anima were people too, this world would be a whole lot better," _Cooro thought. _"I can defiantly tell that things are starting to change for the better." _

_

* * *

_ok! it's done. I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long after story, but who cares. My story so nah! and yes, i put in hints of HuskyxNana and CooroxNana because you barely see HuskyxNana and i haven't ever seen a trace of CooroxNana.

R&R and cookies if you do. :D


	2. Nana's Emergency

Hey everyone, been traveling alot and am worn out (thank god i have my cast off and can walk) sorry I haven't updated in while, so I'll cut this short 'cause theres nothing else to really say, but i still love you guys.

**_Declaimer: I don't own Plus Anima or Emergancy by Paramore but. WARNING! This songfic isn't for people who don't like blood or abuse, but read on. You have been warned. also, when you read Travis's diolog, i find it somewhat (for some strange reason) to imagine his voice as the same voice of Haku in Spirited Away (or Chase Young's in Xiaolin Showdown, same guy)_**

* * *

"Nana," Cooro asked. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai, I was just...thinking." Nana sighed.

"Crap girly. Apparently you're gonna tell us what's wrong this time, so, lets get it over with. What's up?" Husky groaned.

"If you act like that, I'll never tell you!" The thirteen-year-old bat plus anima snapped, standing up and storming off. But, everyone's favorite bear plus anima blocked her way.

"Tell what's wrong." Senri said simpily.

Nana huffed and sat down.

"Well, like I said...I was just thinking."

"About what?" Husky asked with false excitment.

Nana glared at Husky before looking at the ground sadly.

"My life before you guys. And my mom..."

With those two simple words, Husky, Cooro, and Senri stiffened.

"It was..." Nana began. "Bad."

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
**

"Mamma," called a four-year-old Nana. "Mamma! Where are you?"

She turned the corner and froze in pure shock and fear.

The only thing that Nana could see in the room was her mom laying on the ground, her father hovering over her mother, and blood everywhere.

"M-mamma?!" the little girl whispered.

Nana's father, Kohaku, turned around and saw the little girl standing behind him. He dropped the club he was holding, ran over to his daughter, grabbed her by the neck, slammed her against the wall and screamed "If you ever, _ever_ tell any one about this, I will get you, Nana. And you will have the worst spanking in your entire life, _do you understand me?!_"

"Y-y-yes sir." Nana squealed as Kohaku's grip tightened. Kohaku dropped Nana, broght his hand back, and smacked her across the face.

The blow sent Nana realing back into the wall. She could barely make out the noise of her father storming out and slamming the door as her head began to ring and blood began to slowly flow out of the brand new gash in her cheek. Her dad had never hit her before! She didn't know what had happened. Suddenly, she remembered her mother laying across the room from her.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on**

"Mamma!" Nana cried as she ran to her mom's side.

"N-nana?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, mamma. It's me. Are you okay?"

"I thought you left and went back to bed." Naomi murmured.

"No, mamma. I wanted to make sure you were ok," Nana said as she eyed the bruises and cuts all over her mother's body. "You're bleeding. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, this is natural. Can you get me the first-aid kit from the closet?" Naomi laughed weakly.

Nana nodded and did as she was told and brought the package back to her mother.

"What happened, mamma?"

"I was just being a klutz again, Nana," Naomi answered. "Like I said, it happens alot."

After Naomi had cleaned herself and Nana up, she smiled and said "I'm tired, Nana. I'm going to bed. You should too. You don't want Travis to wake up wondering where his sister is, do you?"

"No, mamma. I don't." Nana said.

"Then go to bed, sweetie."

"Okay, mamma." with that, Nana walked back to her room.

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**

"Nana, Nana!" a voice whispered. A hand touched the six-year-old's back and shook her gently.

Nana winced in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Hovering over her was a twelve-year-old boy with golden blond hair that cover his face slightly.

"Hey, Nana." he said.

Nana pushed herself up by her arms, letting the blanket fall off her back. "Morning, Travis."

"Nana," he gasped. "W-what happened to your back?"

Nana blinked and suddenly remember the giant bruise on her exposed back from when her dad kicked her the night before.

"I, uh," rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Was running yesterday. By the lake! And I, umm, tripped on the wet grass and fell backwards?"

Travis narrowed his eyes and looked over his little sister. Nana has a few cuts on her arms and forehead. She also had a few bruises, but they weren't near as noticible as the one on her back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm...fine."

Travis could hear the uncertain tone in his sisters voice but turned and left the room. Before he left completely, he turned to Nana and said "If you need my help, I'll be home later. Okay?"

"Okay, Travis." Nana murmured.

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong  
'Cause I won't stop holding on**

Nana, Travis, and Naomi sat sliently at the table as they ate dinner. Kohaku had gone out hours ago and hadn't come home yet.

After dinner, Naomi headed to bed and left the kids alone. A half hour later, Kohaku returned home, drunk as hell. A starred at his children for a minute, the stumbled to the couch and passed out.

Travis glared at his father and grabbed Nana's arm gently and began moving her out of the room.

"Kids," Kohaku slurred. "Kids! I wanna talk ta ya. Come o'er here."

Traivs stiffened. Nana blinked and walked over to her father.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked.

Travis growled. He walked over and put his hands on Nana's shoulders.

"Nana," Kohaku slurred. "You're such a pretty li'l girl. Y-y-you better watch out when ya get older, lotsa boys'll be after ye."

Kohaku rolled his head towards his children and starred at them.

"Don'tcha agree, Travvy," he asked. "She's a cutie. She's gonna be a great bitch for some guy someday. I got alot of mm friends who agree. Ol' Howard said his son's lookin' fur a bitch. I think she's ready ta be a bride, whattda you think?"

Nana's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't be a bride yet! She was only six and he was, like, nineteen! Travis's grip tightened on her shoulders.

"No," he snapped. "She's to young."

Kohaku growled for a minute. He stood up and slapped Travis across the face. Travis held his fathers glare.

"Fine," Kohaku spat. He bent down to Nana and jabbed his finger into her chest. "You listen to me, missey. You aren't aloud to leave this house until you marry Howard's son. Now, I'm giving you until yur, I dunno, nine at the most. But, if you refuse to marry him, you're not gonna ever get married. Understand?"

"I-I-I," Nana stuttered. "Y-yes sir."

"Atta girl." Kohaku said, slapping her cheek. "Now, get the hell outta my sight, you ugly whore."

Nana felt tears come to her eyes, but not one fell. She had been threatened if she ever cried, she'd be punished.

Travis pulled his sister backwards and walked her to their room.

**This is an emergency ****So are you listening?  
And I can't pretend th****at I don't see this**

Nana sobbed slowly and quietly. She couldn't be to loud because of her father. She froze when she heard a noise across the room.

"Nana?" Travis whispered.

Nana faked like she was sleeping, but it didn't work. Her breath was coming out shaky from crying. She felt a weight on the side of her bed and Travis's hand on her shoulder.

"Nana! What's wrong?"

Nana shook her head.Travis pulled his younger sister up into a hug and cradled her against his chest.

"Travis?" Nana murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?"

"Of course you are, Nana," Travis exclaimed. "You're one of the prettiest girls I know! Just because dad tells you some bullshit lie doesn't mean you should believe it!"

"R-really?" Nana sniffled.

"Really."

Nana's eyes began to droop. She was falling asleep again.

"Thanks, Travis." Nana breathed.

"No, problem, sweetie."

**It's really not your fault  
And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it**

Naomi and Nana were walking around the market place, shopping for food.

They stopped at an apple stand where a happy, plump lady was standing.

"Well, hello, Naomi," The woman greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thank you, Karley." Naomi smiled, reaching for an apple with he bandaged hand.

"Goodness, what happened to you?!" Karley asked, noticing the bruises on Naomi's face, too.

"Daddy hit her last night." Nana answered instinctivly.

Karley and Naomi gasped in unison.

"He hit you!" Karley cried.

"It was nothing, I deserved it. I didn't have dinner done by the time he got home and it burned. It's my fault." Naomi said quickly.

"That's not your fault, Naomi! It could happen to any-"

"We really have to go," Naomi replied, cutting Karley off. "Goodbye."

As soon as they were out of earshot and view, Naomi kneeled down to Nana.

"Nana, listen to me," she scolded. "Do _not_ tell anyone about your father hurting us! He told you you'd be punished, but I'd be punished too. Please, hunny, don't tell anyone. Alright?"

Nana blinked and nodded sadly.

**Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
**

Nana and Travis hid in their room while Kohaku beat Naomi in the other room.

Nana winced and covered her ears.

"Should we help mom?" Nana asked.

"No," Travis shook his head. "I can't risk you getting hurt. Mom's a big girl. She's been dealing with this for a long time. She can handle it."

The stayed silent for a long time. The only noise was the sound of their father screaming at their mom.

"Travis?"

"Yeah, Nana?"

Nana raised her head.

"Did mom and dad ever love each other?"

Travis winced.

"Actually," he said. "They did. But, that was before you were born. I was about five when he started beating us. I don't even know what happened, really."

**I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**

"Mom," Travis said once their dad left. "You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Travis," Naomi smiled through the tears. "Just the same as always."

"You sure?" Travis asked.

Naomi looked at her son and frowned. She let her head droop onto his shoulders and sobbed.

"I-I'm s-so stupid," Naomi sobbed. "Why c-can't I be smarter, Travis? I wish I could. Like I used to. Then, you're father would love me more, like he used to."

Travis dropped his gaze to the ground and hugged his mom.

For the first real time, Nana saw how bad her life was.

**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**

A year later, Nana woke up to the sound of the door slamming. Nana slowly climbed out of bed and crept down the hall. Luky for her, Travis had gotten a seperat room from her when he turned thirteen. Nana looked in the living room but found no one there. She turned the corner into the kitchen, and let out a horrified scream.

Travis ran out of his room and started yelling "NANA? NANA!! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

He ran into the kitchen and followed Nana's gaze.

Naomi was on the ground surrounded by blood that was comming out of different parts of her body. Glass was shattered everywhere and things were broken.

"MOM!!" Travis cried. He ran to her side and craddled her head in his lap. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked at his mom's bruised and bloody face, then noticed her arm was bent in an odd form.

"Nana," he snapped. "Get four sacks. Pack your stuff as well as mine and mom's in three of them. Pack money and food in last one. We're getting out of here."

"N-n-no!" Naomi whispered.

"Mom, be reasonable! He's beaten you to a pulp! You could've died!" Travis argued.

"No," Naomi said as firmly as she could. "Just clean me up. We aren't leaving. I deserved this. Just give me another chance."

"Another chance for what?! If we give him another chance he'll beat you harder!! When are _we _gonna get another chance?! When you're_ dead_?!" Travis snarled.

"Just do it, Travis." Naomi begged.

Travis glared at the ground.

"Nana," he growled. "Go to bed."

Nana shook slightly and ran out of the room.

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency  
And you do your best to show me love  
But you don't know what love is**

"Nana, your necklace looks pretty." Naomi complimented.

"Thanks, it's fun to make jewlery from acorns and flowers."

"It sure is." Naomi laughed.

Travis was out with Kohaku on a fishing trip, leaving the girls alone.

"You know, Nana," Naomi said. "I've always thought of your future. And, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll fall in love with a strong and wonderful man. Like your father."

Nana blinked. She honestly didn't know how marrying someone like her father could be wonderful. It was almost like Naomi didn't even know what love was.

**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  
Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

Two years later, Kohaku stormed into the house. He took two steps and starred at Nana. Nana froze. Her father had gone to Howards house to settle the agreement that Nana would marry Howard's son.

Kohaku glared at Nana. Suddenly, he charged at her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall.

"You stupid, ugly, good for nothing, fucking whore!!" he barked.

"Wha?! What did I do?!" Nana cried.

"Don't fucking ask what you did, you know what you did," he pulled Nana back and slammed her harder against the wall. "You refused to marry Howard's son three years ago! Now, he's moved on and found another brode to marry! You were supposed to be his wife and I was supposed to get money from marrying you off! It's all your fault."

Kohaku dropped Nana and began kicking her. Nana felt her head begin to ring and everything started fading to black. Suddenly, the kicking stooped.

**It's really not your fault  
And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it**

"It's not her fault, you bastard!" Travis yelled. Nana looked up and saw Travis on Kohaku's back, stranggling him.

Kohaku shook Travis off. When he turned to face his son, Travis punched him in the face. Kohaku reeled back and crashed into the wall. Travis ran over to Nana and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" he cried.

"Yeah, Im okay." Nana replied to the fifteen-year-old.

"Good," Travis turned and saw Kohaku getting up. "We gotta go, now!"

Travis grabbed Nana's hand and they ran out the door.

**Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
**

They ran as fast as they could, but Kohaku was right behind them. Kohaku reached out and grabbed Nana's hair, but slipped and fell to the ground. Then, he grabbed her anckle and Nana fell.

Nana shrieked and jumped up, but, not before the tip of her dad's axe sliced from the middle of Nana's side to her hip. She screamed in pain and Travis kicked Kohaku in the face.

Kohaku groaned, but stood up and threw Travis to the side. He hovered over Nana as she bled and raised his axe over his head. Nana squeezed her eyes shut and prepaired herself for the blow.

_slash_

Nana opened her eyes when she heard that noise and screamed in shock. Travis had grabbed her and huddled over her when Kohaku went to kill Nana. But, he'd hit Travis instead.

Suddenly, the world seemed to be spinning as the smell of blood flowed into Nana's nose. then, everything was black.

**I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...**

Nana's eyes fluttered open, she blinked and realized that she was in her room. She attempted to sit up, but a searing pain in her side stopped her from doing that. Suddenly, a surprised gasp came from Nana's right. She turned her head and saw her mother staring at her, wide-eyed and tear-stained cheeks.

"You're alive," Naomi whispered. She stood up from the stool she sat on and hugged Nana. "I thought I lost you, too."

Nana smiled and hugged her mom back. But, what her mom said suddenly hit Nana.

"W-wh-what do you mean by _too_?"

Naomi starred at Nana and started crying. It was then Nana remembered everything that happened.

"Travis?"

But, Naomi just shook her head and cried harder.

**(The scars they will not fade away)**

Everyone remained silent for a long time.

"H-he died?" Cooro asked.

Nana nodded. She lifted up her shirt slightly and revealed a scar on her left side. "I still have this from when he died."

"Nana," Husky whispered. "I-I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing anyone can do about it now." Nana replied.

**And no one cares to talk about it  
To talk about it  
**

Cooro and the gang were walking through the woods. They had been walking for about an hour, but the woods were already clearing.

"Hey, guys," Cooro called. "I think I see a house!"

"Finally, maybe we could find a town, too." Nana cried. It had been about a week since she told her friends about Travis, she was still sad, but she knew he wouldn't want her to be upset.

They continued for about five minutes before Husky pointed and said "You were right, Cooro. There's the house."

As they approched the house, Nana stopped dead in her tracks.

"Nana?" Senri asked.

"No," Nana whispered. "Why did it have to be here?!"

Cooro and Husky stopped. But, it suddenly dawned on them. This house, the one in front of them, was Nana's.

**Cause' I've seen love die way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it dserved to be alive)  
**

"Nana?" Cooro asked when he saw the girl shaking. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

But, Nana was shaking from tear. No. she was shaking from rage.

"Nana," Husky asked in shock, catching a glimps of her face. "W-what's wrong?!"

Before any of them could get and answer, Nana's wing burst out of her back. She flew towards the house and bangged on the door. And, to her slight fear and anger, Kohaku answered the door.

"Huh," He asked. "Whatta you- aragh!"

Nana grabbed her father by his shirt and flung him across the field. Kohaku blinked in shock as Nana hovered over him.

"N-n-n-nana?!" he cried.

"Where is she?!" Nana demanded.

"Where's who." Kohaku questioned.

"My mother you son of a bitch!!"

Kohaku blinked and raised a shaking hand towards the house.

Nana turned and yelled "Naomi! Come out here!!"

She waited for a long time. But, a tall, thin, woman walked out.

"Nana?" she gasped in disbelief.

Nana's eyes swelled in tears and her mother ran to embrace her.

"Mom," Nana whispered.

**I've seen you cry way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive  
Alive...  
(Alive...)**

"NANA LOOK OUT!!" Husky cried.

Nana spun around and saw her father coming at her with an axe. No, not an axe. _The_ axe. The same on that was used to kill her brother. Nana's blood started boling as she grabbed her mom and jumped in the air. She put Naomi down next to Senri and charged at her father. Kohaku turned around, but was surprisingly met with Nana's fist. The blow wasn't hard but it surprised him enough to stumble back and drop the axe. When he looked up, Nana had the axe in her hands and raised over her head.

"I want you dead," She snarled. "You hurt my mother. You killed my brother. I. Want. You. DEAD!!"

She was about the bring it down when someone ran in front of her and yelled "NO!!"

Nana froze in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Slowly, they began to fill with tears.

"Mom," she whispered. "Move. Please! I don't wanna hurt you. You could have a better life without him! Please. Just move."

Naomi shook her head.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM," Nana exclaimed. "HE'S DONE NOTHING BUT BEAT YOU! HE NEVER LOVED YOU, OR US! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!"

"Because," Naomi said simply. "_I_ love _him._"

Nana let the tears trickle down her cheeks. She dropped the axe and turned away. But, Kohaku pushed past Naomi, grabbed a jagged rock and aimed for Nana's head.

"NANA!" Husky cried.

_slash_

Everyone froze. The sent of fresh blood filled the air. The only noise was a chocked gaging and a thud to the ground.

Nana turned around slowly and her eyes widdened in pure shock. Cooro was standing behind her, hatchet in hand and blood dripping off it.

"Cooro?" she breathed.

She got a look at Cooro's face and was shocked. It was twisted in rage and anger. At his feet was he father, slowly gasping for breath. Cooro bent down and grabbed Kohaku by the shirt.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again. GOT IT?!"

Kohaku's eyes widened. Suddenly, Naomi screamed.

"MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM HIM! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!!" She ran between Cooro and Kohaku and threw herself over her husband.

"Mom?" Nana gasped.

"Don't call me that," Naomi shouted. "You're not my daughter! You're a monster! Please, just leave me and my husband and go with the other monsters! You're not my daughter anymore!"

Nana felt faint. Cooro walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist. He looked over at Husky and Senri. They nodded and started to leave. He scooped Nana up in his arms and slowly started to fly.

They were silent for a long time. Finally, Nana broke the silence.

"She hates me."

Cooro looked down, he could see Nana shaking. He landed on a tree branch and looked at her. She looked up at him and began to sob on his chest.

"It's okay," Cooro soothed. "You don't need them. You have us. We're your family. It'll be okay."

He wrapped his arms around the younger girls waist and held her as she cried.


End file.
